Dark Side
by marcelinelvskick
Summary: Things have turned dark in south park, and many have tried to stop it. Oc's needed!
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark. The moon was barely out, and the majority of the street lights weren't working. The one that did work was flickering.

I rushed right past it. There was no way I was going to get caught because of a light. But, whenever I think about it, I feel like it's the only thing that hasn't gone to the dark side. But it too is giving up.

Here's the thing, there are two kinds of people in the world right now. People who decide they like living and will do anything to remain alive, there for stepping over to the dark side, and people who are willing too help others, when they can barely help themselves. Also known as the people that don't last long.

To be able to survive, you have to do whatever it takes. Well, it all depends on how much you value your life. Of course, there have also been people who hate their life, but remain just o protect the ones they love. They're part of the ones that don't last long, as mentioned before.

I, however, am part of the dark side because I do value my life. I've done everything the bible has called a sin. Thou shall not kill? Well, let's just say I won't be going to that imaginary place called heaven anytime soon.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, trying to avoid making any sound. I just had to get this delivered, and it would keep me alive for another week or so. Deliveries like this are kind of like rent. If you don't pay, you get kicked out. Only difference is, if you don't deliver it on time, you're dead in a maximum of 5 seconds.

Well, that being said, you could see why I was in such a hurry to get the package delivered before time was up, and failed to notice that I was being followed.

I didn't know how it happened, but it did.

My time was almost up. I had to get to the center of the woods by midnight, or I would die. Well, I almost did…

I was only a quarter of the way away when I got attacked. My package went across the dirt floor, and I was pinned down. I only had 5 more minutes, then they'd come looking for me. So why was I being attacked now? I still had time!

I got flung on to my back, and I saw that they were wearing a cape, and was hooded had they're face covered up. I had no idea who this was…

At the time, I didn't know it, but this person was about to change me, and my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

People like this really got on my nerves. Some people on the dark side are so desperate, they tend to make others late so they'll get killed, and more spaces will be opened. Well, I took this one for one of them.

Except for one thing…

Well, either we both needed the same thing or one of us mistaked a package for another. Of course, I had to get it. But when I managed to get over there, they had already started running.

I didn't have time to chase them and get the package back by midnight. I couldn't believe what had just happened. As I brought my self back to reality, I saw the robber running away with my delivery. My life line. My rent. The thing my life depended on.

And just what was I suppose to do now? I had no choice. I was going to have to go without anything to offer for my life.

"What do you mean you lost it?!"

"She obviously doesn't care about her life anymore!"

"Look, there's bound to be an explanation. So, what's the story? What happened?"

These guys are like my bosses. Two of them are brothers, the fat one and the red head, and the other one, the black one, is the richest person in town. Lucky for him because rich people don't have to make deliveries…

"I got attacked."

"That's it? You got attacked?!"

"You've gotten attacked before, and still managed to bring us what we ask for! What makes this one any different?!"

"I didn't hear them coming."

"She's lying! She obviously wants to keep it for herself!"

"What the hell would I want it for?!"

"Ey! Don't you Ever raise your voice at me!"

I think out of all of them, he had to be the one I hated the most, Eric Cartman is a fat piece of shit with no heart or soul whatsoever. Unless you consider his love for junk food and television. And if he ever heard me say that, he'd have me killed

"Well, you know what the penalty for not delivering on time is, don't ya?"

"The red head, Scott Tenorman, said. I don't think he really cares about anything but getting revenge. That's probably the best thing he does. And, although they looked nothing alike, his brother is Cartman. Cartman's mom was a slut, as everybody knows.

I nodded my head to Scott's question. I thought I was done for. Dead. Game over. Congratulations, you did all this for nothing. But, luckily, I had a guy named token to help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, enough! Look, there has to be a reason why she lost it. She just doesn't lose packages that easy."

"Token you have the hot's for this girl, don't you?"

"No, I don't Eric. I'm just telling you-"

"And what makes you think she's telling the truth?"

"Okay, tell me. Besides today, when has Natalie ever lost a package or not done her job?"

For a while, the room was completely silent. Both of them were trying to think. None of them came up with anything.

"Well?"

"I- Well, this one time- uh… She- um… Wait, let me think..!"

"Eric. Actually, she's never done this."

"Right, so I doubt it'll ever happen again."

"Well, you have a point…"

"So, it's agreed? Eric?"

"Ugh…fine."

Token sighed, looked at tem one more time for reassurance, and turned towards me.

"Nathally, you've done a great job doing these deliveries for us. You've never brought a package late, or lost it for that matter. Until today that is."

As much as I wanted to look at the ground and avoid eye contact with Token, because I actually felt a little ashamed, I couldn't. I kept staring at him. A blank expression on my face. Though, I felt I was already losing control, my eyes were building up tears, and I was trying my hardest to hold them back.

"But seeing as how this is the first time this has happened, we've talked it over, and we have decided,"

I was about to lose total control of my self. I was going to break down in front of the people whose opinion mattered to the whole world. And I didn't have anyone to pray to.

"That you will get a second chance to bring that to us."

It only took me .5 seconds to sink in what Token had just said. I was going to be spared. My life would go on.

I'm not dead yet.

"You will have one week to re-deliver the package you lost. I'll call the guy and tell him to give you-"

"Um… with all do respect Token, I appreciate you offering me another package, but I'd rather find the one that I've lost. It it's okay with you."

I looked at him and I could tell he was surprised, as were the other two. He also looked unsure.

"Are you sure? I can easily get you another package."

"I'm sure. I want to find the guy, beat his face, and take what's rightfully mine to deliver."

"Um… okay… If you're absolutely sure… then… go ahead. But we are still just giving you one week."

**Okay! Before you say anything, I want you to know; the Oc's will DEFINETLEY come in the next chapter. I promise! Also, people, if you want to be in it, send me a request trough pm. Otherwise, there's a high chance I won't accept them. Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I will try to update tomorrow! :D**

**~*marcy*~**


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around to leave, only to be stopped by token. I didn't mind, really. I just wanted to go home.

"Natalie, listen, I know you take these things seriously, very seriously, but I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry Token. It won't happen again. I promise."

"I hope not. Because if it does, I won't be able to do anything."

"I know. And I really appreciate you doing that."

"You're welcome. Well, I have to get back. See you at school."

I watched him leave, and then I started making my way towards home. And the thing that sucks the most is, I only had an hour to sleep before school started.

That's the weirdest thing to me. They closed almost all the sops, casinos, and arcades, but they still managed to keep the schools.

I had a few friends. Not enough to make me the most 'popular' girl thank God, but I had a few.

One of my friends was Charlotte. We met a while back on Starks Pond. The weird thing was we were both shocked. Though none of us knew why the other one was acting a little paranoid. Well, apparently, she had drowned someone. That some one was her own brother. But up onto this day, I have never told her why I was scared.

The thing is, if you're either on the dark side or not, you don't want to let people know what side you're on. That could go really badly for you. But I figured Charlotte out. It was actually pretty easy. I saw the golden locket she had of her and her brother around her neck. And though she's asked me various times, I didn't feel secure enough to tell anyone. Not even my closest friends…

"Hey."

"Hey Charlotte…"

"You okay? You looked tired."

"I am. I barely got any sleep. I was up all night…"

"Doing…?"

"Nice try Charlotte…"

"Oh, come on! We've known each other for 5 years! And you're still not going to tell me?!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I've told you why."

"But why though!?"

"I don't feel safe talking about what side I'm on."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Do you have coffee?"

"Umm… yeah. I got some at Tweak's. Surprisingly Craig let him keep it… But I only got one. For me."

"You basterd …"

"Hey, I'm a girl. Not a guy."

"Fine. You bitch."

"Thank you… I guess."

"So, you're still alive. I'm guessing you killed someone?"

"Yup."

"Was it someone we knew?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"You'll see…"

"Alright. Let's go inside."

We went inside the school to our class. Awkwardly, Mr. Garrison was teaching us. The awkward thing about it is that he's the same teacher we've been having for the past 10 years.

"Alright class, take your seats. Now, I'm going to take attendance. To see who's 'missing'."

He started going through the list like normal. That always helped people in knowing who died and stuff like that. And a first I thought everyone was fine. Until I remembered Charlotte saying she killed some one we knew. And Mr. Garrison wasn't finished with the list…

"Uh… Charlotte, who did you say you killed?"

"Um…"

"Butters. Butters? Has anyone seen Butters?"

Everyone was looking around. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Well, he was going to die eventually.' But, they were wrong.

The door was opening, and through the door came the not-so-innocent anymore Butters.

"Oh, there you are Butters."

"Gee, Sorry I'm late Mr. Garrison."

But that didn't make me happy. That worried me. A lot. Because there was another person missing. And I was praying that it wasn't true.

"Charlotte! Who did you kill?!"

"I-! Natalie, I'm so-"

"What did you do?!"

"Has anyone seen Kyle?"


	5. Chapter 5

They were all looking around again. Then they all looked at the door, thinking that he would come through the door like butters had. I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe my best friend, my closest friend, had killed the one I loved…

Or so I thought she did.

"Well, this certainly is shocking. Kyle has never been absent from school without his bitch of a mother telling me he's sick or something."

I looked at Kyle's seat in disbelief. I couldn't believe he was gone. I couldn't. No matter how obvious everyone made it look like he was dead. Though they were a bit shocked too.

"Charlotte… did you-?"

"Natalie, I-"

I couldn't even stay in the same room as everyone else who though he was dead, especially not with Charlotte. I was running out of the room. There was no way I was going to school when I had just found out that the person I loved the most had died.

"Well, class… let's go on with the day shall we?"

I kept running through the hallways, through the doors, and down the street. I saw no point in living anymore. My best friend betrayed me, Kyle was gone, and almost everyone else hated me, and my family… I didn't have my family anymore. I lost them when I was 9. About 7 years ago…There was someone that was hunting my family, like they had something against them. But we had done nothing to them. We didn't know who they were, or what they did. They just came in and shot them all…

I kept running into the woods. I didn't stop for anything. Like there was nothing there. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I slumped on the ground. I was going to give up. No use in being somewhere you don't want to be and no one wants you, right? Well, that's exactly what I was about to do. Right here on the cold ground. I was going to freeze to death. Until I heard something and turned my head and saw,

"You…"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at him. Stared at him. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. Was this actually happening?!

"Oh…my…god…"

"Natalie,"

Kyle. It was Kyle. The Kyle Broflovski, who was supposed to be dead, was hugging me. But he wasn't the only one there.

"You! Give me back my package you bitch!"

I couldn't believe this! The hooded person with the black robe was right here! The person who stole my package was in front of me! I could attack them, take my package, and live on with my life! Until I found out what they were like…

I attacked them and removed the hood and saw his face. Bright blue sapphire eyes with dark raven hair. And his face features made me lose my self in thought. Until Kyle brought me back.

"Natalie!"

"You…you're a…a boy?"

"He's a friend! Why do you want to kill him?"

"It's just… um… He…-"

"My name is Brian. Brian Blackwood."

"Why did you steal my package!? I could've been killed last night!"

"So, you do play for the dark side?"

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot that's going to go around begging for help to keep their little sibling alive!"

"Natalie,"

"And where the fuck have you been Kyle?! I was worried sick! Everyone was saying you were dead, a-and I know you can't always take care of yourself… so I thought…"

"Natalie, listen to me."

He grabbed my by my shoulders and tried to calm me down.

"I'm not dead. What those people said is not true."

"B-But ten… Where were you?!"

"I got attacked by Cartman again. The asshole wants me dead, you know that."

"I swear to god when I see him…"

"Don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Humph. Fine. But I will get back at him."

"I know you will."

He hugged me again, and gave me a kiss. Yes, Kyle and I were together. I honestly found love as a waste of time and a torture thing the human race came up with. To most people, it seems like the most wonderful thing ever to be discovered. Well, for people like me that can actually see the bad tings in life, it's torture everyday they go on with it, because they now that one day they're going to have to let go. And it can also be used against them. All the people that don't approve of two people being together and start hating them for it.

Torture. Complete and udder able torture. The only way to really ignore it is to avoid it. But, I loved him too much to care. And, by some miracle, I didn't have any problems about it.

Well, except for Cartman, who still rips on me every now and then for dating 'that stupid Jew.'

But I don't care. In fact, I made that very clear when I shoved is head in the microwave. I got in a bit of trouble, but it was worth it. They told me I was going to have to spend a week in the cage. I didn't mind though. I wanted to get away from society.

"So, what are we going to do about him?"

"Who? Brian? What do you mean?"

"Kyle, he took my package, and I want it back."

"You want it, or you need it?"

"Shut it. I wasn't talking to you."

"Well, you are now."

"I swear, one more comment, and so help me I will-"

"Brian, just give her the package."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Give it back!"

"Or what?"

He took the package in his hand and started tossing it up and down.

"You're going to hurt me?"

"In ways you would never have imagined…"

"Oh, I'm so scared. Yeah right…"

"Watch it boy,"

"Humph, I don't think there's much you can do, seeming as I'm the one with everything you hold dear, and you didn't fight last time, why would you fight now?"

"Rghhh…"

"Brian, trust me, you don't want to mess with her. She can get really-"

Before Kyle finished his sentence, and before he had a chance to stop me, I let go of what I had been holding back. I hit him. I just got rid of all my anger in one single move. As I was calming myself down a bit, I watched him hold the side I had just kicked. I watched him on the floor, trying to not seem hurt. I went over to him, leaned over his face, took my package, and before walking away whispered in his ear,

"Haven't you heard? Looks can be deceiving."

**I know, I know, long time no read. But, I had to clear up a few things in order to keep up this story. So yeah bitches! I'm back! XD and, anonymous reader, if you're going to report me, at least have some god damn balls to use your account. I will be updating hopefully soon. I don't know if it'll be tomorrow though… well, that's for now! And thank you all for reading, reviewing, and rating! :D**

**~*marcy*~**


End file.
